


good to go for something golden

by vivelarepublique



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An Attempt at Mentioning French Politics, By an American, Fluff, Humor, I am so sorry, Kissing, M/M, Swear jar, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelarepublique/pseuds/vivelarepublique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck is that?” Bahorel said, just having entered the meeting room.</p>
<p>“That,” Eponine said with a smirk, “is our new swear jar. And that’ll be 50 cents.” </p>
<p>In which Eponine brings a swear jar into the Musain, Enjolras is supremely unaffected, and Grantaire is determined to make him slip up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good to go for something golden

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Fall Out Boy song, "Saturday."
> 
> Idea from [this post,](http://orestesblasting-pyladesfunk.tumblr.com/post/71574834419/les-amis-starting-a-swear-jar-to-save-up-bail) with various headcanons supplied by Emily and Allison. 
> 
> Written for [Emily](http://grantairely.tumblr.com) as a Daily Drabbles that wasn't so much of a drabble... And as always, [Allison](http://masterandcaptain.tumblr.com)-approved.

It was Eponine who started it.

“Alright everybody, I’m sick and tired of having to go scrambling for pocket change from you all when one or more of you lot ends up with your sorry ass in jail. So,” and with this there was a loud _thunk_ as she slammed a large glass jar on the middle table of the Musain. “This is our new swear jar. Cough up 50 cents for each swear word, _no_ exceptions.”

“What the fuck is that?” Bahorel said, just having entered the meeting room.

“ _That,_ ” Eponine said with a smirk, “is our new swear jar. And that’ll be 50 cents.”

Bahorel grumbled a bit but knew better than to argue with Eponine, and so rummaged in his pockets and tossed in a 50 cent coin with a _clink_.

One by one, each of the Amis ended up learning about the swear jar, either from a kind friend or harsh experience.

Jehan managed to get around the swear jar simply because nobody could understand any of the seemly expletive-like phrases he was saying, let alone determine if they were actually swears. Bahorel was convinced that Jehan had gone and memorized a book of Shakespearean insults, though, knowing Jehan, he probably had known them all already.

But while Jehan got off scot-free, it was no surprise that Bahorel ended up being one of the highest contributors. What _did_ surprise everyone was that Combeferre ended up paying up the most.

Courfeyrac complained that he was “no fun” in how he did it, but somehow Combeferre, who never particularly refrained from cursing but just didn’t do it often, managed to subtly weave swear words into all his phrases.

“Yes, I know this is a shitty situation for all of our groups in the lull between elections,” _(clink)_ “but if we don’t make an effort to keep people interested in what’s going on, those goddamned neo-Nazis,” _(clink)_ “are going to pass legislation without anybody noticing.” _(clink)_

Feuilly once thought he saw Combeferre pull change out a roll of coins and since then had strongly suspected their bespectacled friend was of the “let’s-donate-to-the-bail-Enjolras-out-of-jail-fund” mindset.

Enjolras, on the other hand, was supremely unaffected by the new rule, as he made a habit of not cursing at meetings anyway.

Grantaire, however, was not willing to let this slide.

The dark-haired man sat in his corner as usual, never dropping a cent in the jar himself, but his incendiary comments gradually became more and more ridiculous. Enjolras didn’t let it show, but he was internally ripping his hair out at some of Grantaire’s remarks. But cynical, incendiary Grantaire he could deal with and he was used to, to some degree.

But then one night, the tides shifted, the planets were aligned, the moon was full, or some cosmic sign must have told Grantaire that the time was right to step up his game.

Enjolras was in the middle of a speech about Le Pen’s latest refusal to budge on her policy on same-sex marriage, let alone recognize other gender identities and issues, when Grantaire interrupted him.

“Yes, Le Pen’s position has not changed, but as long as we rally the students and the workers and everyone we know in the LGBTQIA community, we should make them see that we may be young, but we aren’t backing down, we do care, and that we will be the ones that change France for the better, and if they stop us today, then we will change the world tomorrow,” Grantaire finished passionately, looking straight at a very stunned Enjolras.

“...Shit.”

At this, there was a round of applause, led by Courfeyrac, an exchange of money between Bossuet and Bahorel, and simply a broad smile from Grantaire, whose eyes hadn’t left Enjolras’.

Somewhat snapped out of his stupor by the applause, Enjolras, in complete disregard of time and place, marched over to Grantaire.

“You tricked me, you bastard.”

“Ah, that’s one whole euro for the jar now--” but Grantaire was cut off by Enjolras preventing either of them from contributing the swear jar by smashing their mouth together, as he threw euros in the general direction of the swear jar. He pointedly ignored the applause of the Amis around him, instead busying himself by trying to make Grantaire slip up.

(With remarkable self-restraint, Grantaire managed to refrain from cursing in the vicinity of the Musain. But once the two ended up back in Enjolras’ apartment, all bets were off.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at [vivelarepublique](http://vivelarepublique.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
